Bombs Are What I Know, Family Is What I Live For
by That Short One Over There
Summary: Anna and Elsa were trained to make bombs since they were 7 in the school they were in called The Academy. When The Academy is attacked they have to be sent to an island with a safe house with Rapunzel and Merida with them. They all live there for 8 years. What will happen when 5 figures from their past come and take them back to civilization? Read to find out! May have Powers.
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfic. Yay! This is based on a dream I had so stay tuned! It does get confusing though so try to keep up. It takes place in the near future but still has kings and queens. ****_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Alexander/Zander._**

**Chapter 1**

"You can come in now sir" The king came in to see two babies wrapped in pastel blankets. One baby has platinum blonde hair while the other has strawberry-blonde hair but both have the blue eyes the royal family was known for since all of them have different colored hair. The queen holding them admired them and examined every last inch of them. The queen looked up to the king with sadness in her eyes. "You know we can't keep them right?" The look on the king's face saddened as he put his head down. "I know. We will have to send them to the academy with their brother soon. But they do need to know how to defend their country." They both nodded and looked at the sleeping babies with love as they put them into the crib and prepared for the trip to the academy in the morning.

-The next morning-

The king takes the babies out of the car and set them into the hands of a flight attendant. The attendant then takes them into the private jet and prepares them for the flight to the academy. She thinks of how cruel these parents must be to send them to a school that shows you how to make bombs and guns and how to use them in battle. _They're only babies!_ She thinks. _The poor souls…_

-Time skip-

**Elsa's POV**

"Anna wake up! It's our first day of Bomb-Making! Come on!" I say happy to be getting out of the simulations training we have been doing since we were three. We just turned seven yesterday so we have graduated into the class Making and Using Bombs. I can't wait to meet my teachers North and Tooth. I hear they make it fun while still keeping it as safe as possible. It's going to be great! "Oh yeah Bomb-Making! This is going to be SWEET!" She gets ready and we rush out of our dorm and into the Chem. Lab where all bomb making is done. They put up a seating chart and as always we are sitting at the same table along with some people named Alexander, Jack, Hans and Kristoff. We sit down and introduce ourselves. "Hi! I'm Anna and this is my twin Elsa. Its our first year in Bomb-Making so we may need some help if that's okay with you guys." Anna said to our tablemates with excitement. They nodded and one of them who had brown hair and brown eyes spoke. "I'm Jack this is Hans," He points to the boy with red hair and brownish-green eyes "this is Kristoff," He gestures to a well built blond guy with brown eyes "and this is Alexander or you can call him Zander for short." He points to a guy with black hair and blue eyes who was looking at us excitedly. "It is so nice to meet you girls! I have been looking forward to this since I got the letter that said you were going here!" Confusion overwhelmed me. "What?" Anna and I said at the exact same time. "Oh sorry about that of course you don't know that I even exist. I'm your brother! I was sent here one year before you were born so I didn't have a chance to know that you girls were born or even there until I got the letter they sent." He handed me a letter and it looked the ones we have gotten in the past. "Seems legit. I'm so happy to know I have a brother. This is going to be so fun!" I say. Just then the door opens to reveal a jolly man with a big belly wearing a red suit and a skinny woman with a colorful dress and feather earrings. "Good morning, class I'm North and this is Tooth and we will be teaching you how to build and use a bomb. Get ready for the best years of your life." He boomed in a heavy Russian accent.

-After class-

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Anna exclaimed and I giggled. We had learned how to make a basic bomb and Anna and I were what Tooth called us, _Naturals._ She said if we kept this up we might be able to qualify for private lessons with her to learn more advanced bombs. Alexander, Jack and Kristoff were in that class already where as Hans lacked the brains to do anything more than the basic bombs. I didn't like him as much as the others. I tried helping him but he snapped at me. He seemed to like my sister more than as just a friend though but I wont let them date for as long as I have something to do with it. I talked to everyone during it and I have formed a slight crush on Jack. His eyes light up when he talks and is very nice to be around. _Wait! What am I thinking? I am only seven! _I still like him though. Even if it's too young for that stuff I like him.

**Jacks POV**

I sit at my table and talk with Alexander and Kristoff. I never really liked Hans he seemed like he would betray you in a second. Then the door opens to two giggling girls. They sit down and introduce themselves "Hi! I'm Anna and this is my twin Elsa. Its our first year in Bomb-Making so we may need some help if that's okay with you guys." I take this opportunity to introduce my friends and myself as I look at them. Anna has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing pink shorts and a green blouse with flip-flops. She looks very loose and cute compared to her sister who looked very tight and beautiful. She has platinum blonde hair that could be mistaken for white and blue eyes. She wore black skinny jeans and a blue tank top with leather boots. I noticed she sat very upright whereas her sister slouched more. I talked to Elsa more in class and she seemed very happy to be here and she was upbeat. I liked her a lot maybe even like-liked her. I wonder if she feels the same way.

**What do you guys think so far? Comments, follows and favorites make me feel happy! Get ready for awesome explosions, feels and major Jelsa moments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Elsa's POV**

It has been three years since Anna and my first year in Making and Using Bombs. We just turned 10 yesterday. Jack and I have been dating for one year and unfortunately Anna started to date Hans 3 months ago. Hans told Anna he couldn't come to our party today because of the family business, which I think is the best thing he has ever done. Jack planned a party for us today and I can't wait! He said it has an ice theme because he knows my favorite season is winter. Right now Anna and I are deciding what to wear. "How about this?" Anna shows me a dress with light blue sleeves, a black bodice and a dark blue long skirt with flowers embroidered all throughout it. (What she wears to look for Elsa in the movie) "No I don't think its right for if we are going to be dancing. Try something more mobile." I say trying to decide what to wear myself. "How about this one?" She comes out of her closet wearing a magenta cropped poncho, short shorts, and thigh length leather boots. "Perfection! Now let me get dressed." I say walking into my closet and shutting the door. I look around ant the clothes around me and decide on a blue crop top with a snowflake design on the front, black skinny jeans and black leather boots that end below my knee. I come out and Anna looks at me with a sparkle in her eye. "You look gorgeous Elsa! Jack won't be able to stay away!" I blush at the remark then start heading towards the door.

When we got there everyone yelled "Happy birthday!" Then Jack ran to me to pick me up and spin me around. I giggled then hugged him tightly. He set me down and I whisper in his ear, "Never let me go." He smiles down at me and whispers back, "Never." I then kiss his cheek and he blushes. I smile and go talk to Anna, Zander and Kristoff with Jack in tow. Just then North brings out cake that he baked himself and everyone sings. After Anna and I blow out the candles we eat and Zander talks about how exciting the next year will be because we are going into guns training. We all are listening and some are adding in their own experiences when we hear an explosion and the wall bursts apart sending bricks flying. Jack covers me with his own body taking the blows to himself. I look over his shoulder when it's safe and see Hans and his father directing an army in every which way. Family business? Please! Anna couldn't help speaking out when she saw the sight before her. "I thought you loved me!" Hans just laughs and says "Oh Anna if only there _were_ someone who loved you." At this Kristoff lets out a war cry and runs toward Hans and tackles him into the rubble. I smile. He deserves it. Jack takes our hands and leads us to the escape pods. "You two are too important to be taken by these rebel forces. Anna you were always like a sister to me." He hugs her and puts her into the pod. "Elsa I love you and will save you as soon as it's safe." He kisses me passionately on the lips and we both cry. He put me into the pod and I push against the glass mouthing 'I love you too'. I then sit, buckled up and nodded to him. He sends us into the water below and launches us to our destination. Anna and I both cry for the time in the pod.

It feels like hours when in fact it's at most 30 minutes. When we land we go out to explore wherever the hell we are. When we get to the surface we see a nicely sized cabin with the words 'SAFE HOUSE' painted on the front. "We need to log our resources." I say going in. On the inside it looks like a luxury hotel. When I walk in the glass doors on my left is a living room with a TV, couch, fireplace and shelves full of training videos and movies. On my right is a gourmet kitchen with 10 years worth of food in the pantry and refrigerator. In front of me is a staircase that I make my way up. I turn left at the top of the stairs and find four bedrooms. They are themed for each season. I take the winter themed one as my own and explore to the right of the stairs. When I go in I find a library full of survival guides, fiction and non-fiction books. I squealed inside my head. _SO MANY BOOKS! _I love this place but there is something missing. _Jack_. I miss him too much. I go to my room and curl in my bed sulking. "ELSA! TWO MORE PEOPLE HAVE ARRIVED!" Anna calls from downstairs. I quickly get up and go downstairs running my hands through my hair. When I get down there I see Anna with a girl with very, very long blonde hair with green eyes and another girl with thick and crazy red hair with blue eyes. "This is Merida and I'm Rapunzel or Punzi for short. Nice to meet you." The blonde haired girl now with the name of Punzi puts her hand out and I shake it smiling because Anna and I might not be so alone after all. "Rooms are upstairs. The winter one is mine. I am going to see what is downstairs if you need me." They nod and race each other upstairs giggling. I laugh and head downstairs turning on light as I head deeper and deeper. The stairs go on forever but as soon as I get down there I know why. I can't help but yell when I see the sight before me. "HOLY SHIT!" I hear footsteps then "What's goin- Oh." from Anna. Merida starts hollering "YEEESSSSS!" We see a basement full of bomb making supplies, knives, guns, ammo, bows, arrows and a shooting range. Merida goes towards the bows, Anna towards the handguns, Punzi towards the knives and me towards the snipers. "I've always wanted to do this but my mom would never let me." She took a knife and with a flick of her hand she cut off all of her hair. I was shocked but it also gave me a great idea. "You know what that is the perfect idea! We all need to change our look." They look at me confused. "Rule #1 about hiding out is to not be recognizable. I saw hair dye in the bathroom. Come on." I head up and into the bathroom to get out the hair dye. There are several bottles of every color and when I look more in the vast amount of cabinets and drawers I find colored contacts with and without prescriptions. I doubt anyone wants them but I take them out anyway. "Come in! It's all ready!" Punzi dyes her hair brown; Merida straitens her hair and puts in green contacts; Anna puts a white streak in her hair and puts in brown contacts. When it's my turn I let my hair all the way down and put blue streaks in it. We all go into our rooms and think about what is going to happen in the future and how long until we see our friends again.

**Hope you liked it! Follows, Favorites and comments make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for following and favoriting! PoisoningDigitalis makes a good point that these girls are only ten and doing all these grown up things like dying their hair but remember they have been trained since they were 5 as if they were adults. They are basically mini-adults if you think about it. So this story doesn't last forever I am going to jump through years and tell major plot points through the years. Not this time though, this time it's going to be the same day and it's going to be WICKED!**

**Chapter 3**

**Jacks POV**

The last I saw of Elsa was her mouthing 'I love you too' to me. I smile a bit to myself and regrettably have to push the lever to send her to the safe house until its safe to come out of hiding which could be days, months or even years. The thought makes me shiver. I don't know how I will deal being without her for so long. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look around and see its Tooth. "I know its hard to let go of someone you really care for but there is an attack on us happening right now and you are one of the only kids who knows how to build grenades. Please come to the Chem. Lab with me and build bombs with the other kids." I nod and go with her.

When I get there I see more people than I have ever seen in the Chem. Lab at one time. There are people making landmines, grenades, and bazookas, you name it and it was being built. On one side of the room were guns and on the other were guns. I carefully headed to the side of the room and got straight to work. I pumped out grenades one by one faster than the rest. "How do you do it that fast?" A boy who looks at most 1-2 year older than me asks. He has brown hair, brown eyes and stubble starting to grow under his chin. "Yeah I can't imagine myself ever going that fast." The boy next to him says. He looks a year younger than me but all his features are very boyish so he could be younger. He has brown hair and green eyes that look at me amazed at what they're seeing. "I practice at night in the simulator when I can't fall asleep." I say hoping that answers their question. They look at each other then back at me. When they look back at me the guy with the stubble starts to speak. "I'm Flynn and this is Hiccup. What might your name be?" I smile and say, "I'm Jack. Nice to meet you." We all nod and return to work.

We only work for a few minutes when the door bursts open. "We are getting pounded out here! Would anyone like to volunteer as a soldier?" North yells from the door. Flynn, Hiccup and I along with a couple of other people immediately ran out and follow him to the armory. When we get there I look around amazed. Every type of gun and melee weapon is hanging from the walls. I go to the machine guns and hang the ammo off my shoulder and around my chest. It's surprisingly heavy but I manage. Then I grab the gun itself and go out. Hiccup has a handgun and Flynn has… "Are those frying pans?" He looks at me and smirks. "Yep! They come in handy a lot." He knocks on it. "Bulletproof!" I roll my eyes and continue forward.

In a matter of seconds we are in the gym that is now a battlefield. Bullets are flying everywhere. I dive behind the mats before anyone can see me. I start sending bullets towards the enemy forces. I manage to hit a few before I reload. When I go out next I take a bullet to the shoulder. Nothing vital but it still hurts like HELL. I cry out in pain and one of the war doctors comes over to pull out the bullet and clean and bandage the wound. It still bled a lot and the doctor noticed this. "Push and hold the trigger and hold it down." I did what he said and the gun started to burn my hands. "Put the gun onto the wound to cauterize it." I did and screamed out in pain. The doctor left after bandaging it again. I took down a lot more people out of anger and pain before I ran out of bullets. At this point I felt the tips of my fingers grow cold and I was too blinded by fury to think about appearances. I let out a wave of ice that took out three-fourths of the enemy. The rest retreated quickly. "You have not seen the last of us!" Hans called from the center of the room. _Idiot._ I shot an icicle through his chest and watched as red stained his shirt. He took Elsa away from me so I took his life away from him. Seems fair to me. I turn around and see everyone staring at me.

"They left a declaration of war on your desk!" Tooth exclaims to North. He murmurs something below his breath then takes the note from Tooth. "We are at war with the Southern Isles now. You may not see your loved ones for months or even years until the war is over." He pauses to clear his throat. "Princesses Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Merida have all gotten to the Safe House safely and will return after the war is concluded." Hiccup, Flynn, and I relax and I think that wherever Kristoff and Zander are they are also cooling down a bit. "Prince Zander will be staying with us to help plan the war and make war plans." We all cheer knowing that Zander is one of the best brains in the school. "You are all dismissed to your dorms. Sleep well. You might not get much sleep later." I start to go but North pulls me to the side. "You are our best asset right now, Jack." He starts. "With your powers we will win the war. We will not need you for the small battles but we will get you for the biggest ones." I nod. "Now go get some rest. You're going to need it." I turn and head to my dorm. When I get into bed my mind wanders from the war to Elsa. _I will get you back._ Is my last thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

**Comment, follow and/or fave if you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo Guys! You are taking their age way too seriously. Again, They are basically mini-adults… Sorry for not updating I've been and am still in a production of Oliver! And am devoting all my time to that and sleeping after dancing all day in a boiling room. Crossing my fingers hoping they get the air conditioning fixed! I really want to be sleeping right now but I thought it would be nice to disappear into a new world full of the action my life will never have. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Elsa's POV**

It's been two years since we were sent to this island and I'm forgetting more about society everyday. There is no way to know what's happening in the real world with no cable or Internet. All we have is old training DVDs ad training grounds. We've made enough land mines to surround us and blow any enemy to smithereens if they dare trespass on our grounds. There is only one path we left for those who can find it which is us and people trained to spot mines, hopefully Jack… While a lot has vanished from my mind, Jack has not. He holds a special spot in my heart and I miss how his longish brown hair would sometimes flop over his eyes and he would run his fingers back into his hair causing it to stick up weirdly and slowly fall down back into his eyes. I miss how his eyes sparkled whenever he learned something new. I miss, well… everything. I sigh and stop daydreaming while looking out the window.

I go downstairs to find my sister covered in flour and stirring something brown like crazy. I sniff the air. "Chocolate!" I say and Anna looks up to giggle at my sudden remark. "I hope you like Double Chocolate cookies!" I smile and go over to look at the delicacy being made. The smell grows stronger and soon Merida and Punzi come to watch. "It smells delicious, Anna!" Merida yells as Anna lays them out into cookie sizes and puts them into the oven. "Thanks guys! I have about an hour to go until they are completely done. You guys go train and I'll call you up when they're done okay?" Anna says "Sounds good" Punzi says "Race you there!" She starts running. "I'll meet you in a moment I forgot something." I say heading upstairs.

I go into my room and grab my headband but something happens to it. It begins to freeze slowly growing out from my hands. I drop it and the ice cracks out onto the ground. It starts to snow in my room as I drop to the ground and shiver but not because of the cold, because I was scared of myself. I hear footsteps then see Anna in the doorway. She sees the snow and… smiles? I don't understand and look at her confused. She looks at me and almost screams. "You got your powers! PUNZI! MERIDA!" I hear rushed footsteps then see the tops of their heads. "What in the name of-" Merida starts then sees the snow and looks at me excited. "You got your powers! This is so exciting!" She yells. I look at them even more confused then before. "You mean you knew about these powers before I did?" They all nod. "We had powers before we came here and were starting to worry you didn't have any." Anna says bashfully and the snow stops and melts. " What powers do you have?" I ask. "I have nature powers. Punzi has fire and healing powers and Merida has these wisps that can be made into different types of barriers at a flip of her wrist." Anna says. I nod then narrow my eyes at them. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I ask. "North said not too." Punzi said eyes looking down. "Of course" I mumble. Suddenly there is a wave of a burnt smell "My cookies!" Anna says rushing down the stairs with us following.

She quickly pulls the cookies out and places them down revealing slightly charred cookies with mostly burned edges. "We'll wait for them to cool while training then we shall feast on burned cookies." She says with a bad accent that we laugh at while heading downstairs. We all head towards our respected weapons and start shooting. After having nothing else to do other than this and martial arts we have gotten to be great shots. We have begun making I more interesting for us by putting apples on our heads and shooting them off with the weapon of our choice. Anna has grown fond of handguns and Punzi loves to throw knives, Merida tends to prefer the bow and arrow while I love to use the silencer and shoot the sniper silently and with great accuracy.

Our days all tend to follow the same pattern from then on. Cooking and/or baking first, then going on to weapons training, then Martial Arts, and then finally powers training. We then sleep and wake up the next day following the same pattern. Days blend into weeks blend into months blend into years. Until it's been six years. Life goes by slowly. We get deadly accurate with all weapons (even ones we don't like), can snap necks easily and control our powers with great accuracy. We make ourselves into fighting machines and find disguising ourselves unnecessary. Although Punzi keeps her hair brown the rest of us stop doing stuff with our hair. I go back to my side braid, Merida stops straightening her hair and Anna takes the streak out of her hair. Things seem almost normal. But I'm still uneasy towards everything that is even slightly new. I forget most of all civilization except for that one brown-haired boy I used to love. I sometimes let myself dream that one day he will come and carry me off and things will be like they were. The more I think about it though the more I think it can never be. After all these years he has probably moved on or worse… died. When I get to this point in thinking I go downstairs and practice with all the weapons down there until my mind only thinks about training. One day I will get off this island. I'm 18 now and am hoping its today.

**Sorry I had Shrek the musical stuck in my head (I know its today!) What do you think? Is it okay? This chapter was mostly filler but Elsa has powers. YAY! Next chapter will have more action in it. I promise! I will also try to update soon but really, no promises ****_at all_**** in that area. Follows, Faves and Reviews make me happy! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
